Clarence, Sumo, Chelsea, and the Spider
Clarence, Sumo, Chelsea, and the Spider 'is the 22nd episode in the 2nd season of Clarence Continuation. Summary After a giant spider breaks it's way into the school, Chelsea decides to take it home and take care of it as a pet. However, the spider eventually grows large enough to take up her entire room! Will Clarence and Sumo be able to get rid of this mess? Characters * Chelsea * Clarence * Sumo * Jeff * Kimby * Malessica * Courtlin * Breehn * Melanie Baker * Jim Reese * Brenda Shoop * Janice Muffinberry Transcript episode begins in Ms. Baker’s Class '''Malessica: '''Okay guys! Guess what! I heard that Ms. Baker is bringing a pet for today! '''Kimby: '''Girls, lets think! Kimby, and Courlin huddle each other '''Kimby: '''Okay! So Ms. Baker is bringing a pet today. What is the most reasonable option she could pick? A dog or a cat? '''Malessica: '''Ooh! I hope she brings a puppy! '''Courtlin: '''I hope it'll be a pretty black kitten! sneaks in on their conversation '''Clarence: '(whispering) I hope it'll be a dragon! girls scream 'Kimby: '(facepalms) Clarence, what did we teach you about sneaking up on our conversations like that? 'Clarence: '(thinks) (shrugs his shoulders) Not sure. I can hear your conversation from my desk. It sounded pretty sweet! 'Courlin: '''You know dragons don't exist, right? '''Clarence: '''Of course! But if they did exist, that would be pretty neat! '''Courtlin: '(rolls her eyes) Whatever. '''Clarence: Okay! Bye Kimby and other girls! returns to his seat Courlin: Sheesh! He's such a weirdo! Malessica: I wouldn't exactly say that. Kimby: Girls! All joking aside, we need to think about what pet Ms. Baker will be bringing! Malessica: You're right, Kimbs. Let's keep brainstorming. girls get back into their huddle just as Ms. Baker walked into the classroom Ms. Baker: Good morning, class! Today I have a special surprise for you! Clarence: Ooh ooh! Is it a dragon? Sumo: Is it a gargoyle? Jeff: (chuckles) Silly Sumo, everyone knows that gargoyles are just mythical. So are dragons. Sumo: What does that mean? Clarence: Does that mean they're magical? Jeff: Well, not quite but- Sumo: Does that mean they're stupid? Just like your girly girl band? (smirks) Jeff: (yelling) I'll have you know that The Bobcat Girls is the best band in the world! Sumo: Not true! That Hannah girl is super ugly! Jeff: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Ms. Baker: Okay, okay! No fighting in the classroom, you two! Sumo: Yes, Ms. Baker! (snickers) Jeff: (growls) Ms. Baker: Thank you Sumo! Now where was I? Oh yes! Ms. Baker begins to reveal the pet that she brought to the class, a spider is seen trickling through the bottom of the classroom door Ms. Baker: ...and so the pet I brought to class today is... Kimby: (screams) A SPIDER! Ms. Baker: (chuckles) No Kimby, not a spider! Kimby: No, Ms. Baker! There is a spider! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! Ms. Baker: I'm sure it nothing! (sees the spider) (screams) whole class begins to scream at the sight of of spider Ms. Baker: Okay class, don't panic! I just got a little startled for a moment! arrives to class late Chelsea: Sorry I'm late, Ms. Baker. Had an orthodontist appointment. sees that everyone is huddled around the spider Chelsea: Uhhh, what is going on here? Ms. Baker: Oh Chelsea! Thank goodness you're here! Clarence: Yeah! A giant spider almost attacked the whole class! Sumo: It was epic! Chelsea: A giant spider? That sounds so cool! Let me see! hands Chelsea the spider Chelsea: Aww he's so cute! Can I keep him? Ms. Baker: Oh! Uh sure Chelsea! That would be great! Just make sure to feed him everyday! Every animal needs their nutrients! Chelsea: Don't worry, Ms. Baker! I got this! Ms. Baker: Good, good. Well since that unfortunate incident occurred, I won't be showing the pet I brought today. whole class whines Ms. Baker: Instead, I have some reading we can do from our textbooks! Orion: Oh boy reading! (grabs her textbook and begins to read) time passes. The scene cuts to the dismissal bell ringing. Chelsea is seen carrying the spider in her hands as Clarence walks up to her 'Clarence: '''Aww.. It looks like you are the spider’s mommy! '''Chelsea: '(sighs) He deserves way better of being treated. Can’t you see? All of you is scared! 'Clarence: '(chuckles) I’ve seen some weird things from the past, so i can stare at it just fine— then looks at the sight of the spider and then scream & run away from the school. 'Ms. Muffinberry: '(sips coffee) Oh great.. Brenda, we have another code green. 'Ms. Shoop: '''I ain’t got no time for this! Jim could do it! We’re on break! Chelsea’s house '''Glary: '(laughs) This call is from your secret admierer, hey s-sweetie! Wanna date next friday at 6:15P.M? Is that fine with you? W-w-w-wait w-w-wait! DON’T HANG UP- call from Glary’s phone hanged up 'Chelsea: '(snickers) You really suck at this. Glary, just admit you will never get a girlfriend. Even the universe os depending on it. 'Glary: '''Says you! Look at yourself, braces, super big puffy hair. '''Chelsea: '''At least people appericate my appearence and still be best friends. Meanwhile, i gotta take care of this big spider! then screams '''Glary: '''KILL IT! KILL IT! Chelsea’s room '''Chelsea: '''I’m gonna take real good care of you.. No matter what happens- and Sumo apporaches '''Sumo: '''Can’t we pet him? Just to asisst? '''Clarence: '''Yeah! I mean, Sumo trained me to not get me afraid of spiders that easily '''Chelsea: '''Okay..? But i have to trust you in order to be deemd worthy in this cycle. '''Clarence: '''Deal! '''Sumo: '''Deal! montage stars with for five days Clarence, Sumo, Chelsea is taking care of the spider. As the montage ends.. '''Clarence: '''I think we did a good job there fellas! watch TV '''Unnamed TV Annoucer: '''You are watching ATV, Aberdale TV. Before we begin with a 14-hour Jake & Veronica marathon. Let’s jump in to breaking news! '''Unnamed Female Speaker: '''I’m Alisson J. And i report with some shocking news! Just about a week ago, there was a huge incident on toxic waste. It was reported spreading across the forest.. Good news, just a tiny one. But horrible! And then there was one harmless spider that was soon effected by it. Then the toxic wastw company got shutted down quickly. But that spider went to the suburbs in Ariozna presumbly, Aberdale. Thank you for listening! '''Unnamed TV Annoucer: '''And now we’re back to the marathon. Starting with episode 1: “Rebirth @ Adjust” '''Chelsea: '''Uh.. GUYS! We should check on the spider! '''Sumo: '''Okay, what are we waiting for? Let’s go! went to her room as they see the spider growing larger that crushes her room. '''Chelsea: '(gasps) MY ROOM! THAT IS IT- a group of the animal control took the spider away. '''Sumo: '''Bill?! '''Bill Cuffs: '''Yeah.. Go ahead, say that i moved on. But anyways we had to take care of these pesky rascallions. But we caught the big one! I’m gonna be so rich! MOVE IT! truck took the spider away. '''Chelsea: '''I’m gonna call my dad now.. episode ends Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes